


Doctor Who?

by impossible_girl_at_221b



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crash Landing, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Metebelis III, New Companion, Sontarans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossible_girl_at_221b/pseuds/impossible_girl_at_221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isobel looked out of her window on a Sunday afternoon to see a blue box land directly on her rose bush.</p><p>Then the doorbell rang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first work ever so I hope you like it! :)

Isobel looked out of her window on a wet Sunday afternoon to see a blue police box land directly over her rose bush. She was just wondering why it was there and how it had got there when the doorbell rang. Isobel put down her book and walked up to the door, it knocked again, she opened the door to see a young man with floppy hair wearing suspenders and a bowtie stand on her doormat. The man looked dreadful, his face was covered in scorch marks, his bowtie was wonky, and there was a bleeding cut on his forehead. "Hello" the man said smiling at her "I'm The Doctor". Isobel stood blocking the mans way with a confused expression.  
"Doctor Who?" The man smiled even wider which Isobel thought was impossible.  
"Doctor, just Doctor. Actually, do you mind saying that again?"  
"Doctor Who?" The man kept grinning.  
"I just love it when they say that" Isobel creased her eyebrows.  
"What do you want?"  
"Nothing, I just wanted to make you aware of my presence, sorry about the whole crash-landing in your garden thing."  
"You landed in my rose bush"  
"Oh, um. Sorry?"  
Isobel smiled slightly "It was dying anyway" She looked at the man's head. "Are you okay? Do you want to come in? Let me fix you up?"  
The Doctor didn't have time to answer before he was pulled inside to the kitchen and plonked on a chair. "Do you want anything to eat or drink, Doctor?" Isobel asked rummaging through the top cupboard looking for a first aid kit.  
"Do you have any fish fingers?"  
"Yes."  
"Custard?"  
"Yes. So you want fish fingers and custard?"  
"Yes." The Doctor looked down sort of embarrassed.  
"Well then, I'll join you" The Doctor smiled.  
Isobel pulled out a first aid kit, put the custard on the stove and fish fingers in the oven then turned to The Doctor. "Right" she exclaimed. "Let's patch you up eh?"  
She pulled a chair over to the Doctor and wiped away the soot from his face, and cleaned up his cut while the Doctor told her a brief story of his life.  
"So you were actually crammed up in that tiny time travelling box? Ooh the foods ready!" Isobel walked up the the oven, poured the custard in bowls and put the fish fingers on plates. "Its actually a lot bigger than it looks" The Doctor told her through a mouth of fish fingers and custard.  
"Really? How?" Isobel said trying the new cuisine. The Doctor wiped his mouth and pulled her out of her chair dragging her up to the box.  
"It looks like a box"  
"Open it"  
"Why? Whats in there?"  
"Just open it"  
Isobel pushed open the door and walked in, her mouth wide open.  
"Just say it. I know you want to." The Doctor said with a smirk.  
"It-it's" Isobel ran outside, around the box, then back in again. "Square on the outside, circle on the inside"  
"Okay. . . That's new."  
Isobel grinned and ran around the console. "Why is it beeping?" The Doctor walked up to her.  
"Theres a trace of Metebelis III linking to . . .you"  
"Me?"  
"Yes, you"  
"Me or the walking potatoes over there?"


End file.
